My Past, My Present, And My Story pt 1
by Kittie1
Summary: Ms. Spiders' Life Story...need I say anymore? I NEED REVEIWS PEOPLE!


My Past, My Present, and My Story.  
  
  
  
My name? My name is Gisele Spider. But noone ever called me that, except when I was very young. Now everyone called me Ms. Spider. A name that I despise and look down upon.  
  
My life, or part of my life was lived on a miserable little hill in Britan. I never knew what love was for a child, until I crept quietly on night into his room. He was a tiny red haired boy was eating out of an old chip bag. He looked so sad. I felt a pang of pity for him. I dropped down off my web into his vision. "Hello there! You really should make your web here. Spyker and Sponge might see you. And they hate spiders. But I'll be your friend though." He cried. If he could of seen me, I had been smiling. He took out a floor board and a whiskey bottle. He removed the lid and poured out a few woe-begotten crayons. He opened up the chip bag and began to color. "This is someting I've never shown anyone before!" He removed a plastic grasshopper with a little boy on it. I crawled up to it shyly.  
  
  
  
Okay! Now were gonna move into her present life!  
  
"Spider? Ms. Spider!" A voice called. I jumped, the spoon I was stirring my gravy with fell to the floor. "Excuze?" I asked, bending over to pick up the spoon. It was Centipeide, Mr. Perverted. I noticed as I bent over, he bent over in unison to see me. "James is a lookin' for ya. He's out back." He said, and strolled out. Walking outside, watching out for my broad legs on the door frame, I spotted James outside on a swing. "James? Iz dere someting you wanted?" I asked gently. He nodded. "Ms. Spider, do you rember when I asked you about your life before you met me? Do you think you could tell me about it now?". I gasped silently. He had asked me other times about my past. But I had just told him that I would tell him when he was older and he would understand. But I knew he would never understand. Ever. I knew it all to well. Centipede would be listing, he would get worried, he would tell Mrs. Ladybug, and a whole argument would arise. "Not now. Dinner is ready."I said. As we walked inside, I felt a little odd. Probally just a small cold. Walking inside, everyone was home. Mrs. Ladybug was hanging her nurses's jacket on one of the hooks beside the closet, Mr. Grasshopper was setting the table, but he always kept forgetting where something was put. Altzhimers Deasease, figures. Earthworm was upstairs, rounding up Centipede from his room. A few thuds on the celing ment either, one of them had swung, and hit, Centipede was in one of his moods, or one of them had fallen down the stairs. My last guess was confirmed. Centipede had tripped over Earthworm and they had plummeted down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
*PAST*  
  
It was night now. The boy had set his tiny ballon of into the night. He picked me up and for a moment, I thought he had betrayed me and was going to either going to smush me or spray me. But he merely said, "good night. Pleaseant dreams.". And placed me on my web. I smiled again and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up to find myself rudely awakened by Spyker screaming "SPIDER! VERMON! KILL IT! KILL IT!" and before I could react, I was in James's hands and went for the ride of my life. "No don't!" I heard James cry. In my tiny enclosement I smelt something vile. Bug Spray! James had been sprayed and it was getting into his hands! I coughed and wheezed. My hands fumbled for my hankercheif around my neck. Suddenly, I felt my self going upside down. I felt James lose is grip on me. I was flown into the air and landed on Sponges' face. "Get it! Get it!" She sqawked. With my entire strength, I lept to him. James scooped me up just as Spyker swung the fly swatter on her sisters' face, exactly where I had been. James ran to the small stone fence and said to me, "leave! Quicky! Get as far away from this place as you possibly can! Oh how I wish I could!" And ushered me through a crack in the stone.  
  
  
  
*Present*  
  
I sighed. "Would you both stop it up there!?" I called. I was getting annoyed. "I'm okay!" Called Earthworm. "Come down here for dinner!" I called again. I hissed through my fangs, something I hadn't done in a while. Grasshopper gave me an odd look and twitched one of his antenne in James' direction. He looked worried. "Is everything alright?" James asked. I nodded in return. Earthworm and Centipede came down the stairs, looking distinctly ruffled. I suddenly felt odd again. 'I have to be getting sick.' I thought to myself firmly. I took my place at the table when I went into a couging spree. It stung deep in my chest. Mrs. Ladybug looked up from eating. "Are you alright dearie?" She asked using that annoying pet name for everyone younger than her. I felt sick to my stomach, my breakfast was churing in my stomache. I shook my head and I ran from the house and lost the battle to keep the continents of my breakfast in me. I fell to my side and I heard many feet rushing tward me.  
  
  
  
*Past*  
  
I ran and stumbled away from house as fast as my six legs could take me. Only to trip face foreward in a tiny hole. It was filled with mud! "Help!" I cried. No one came. I began to sink rapidly when suddenly.... "Over here!" A voice called. I felt strong arms pulling me out. I spit some mud from my mouth to see normally what I would eat for breakfast, only as big as myself. A grasshopper, a centipede, an earthworm, and a ladybug. "Are you all right dearie?" The Ladybug inquired. I flinched. "May I inquire you name?" The grasshopper asked. "Madmoiselle Spider." I said flatly. I noticed the centipede was looking at me oddly. I didn't like it. "Iz dere sometink you want?" I asked flatly again. "I always did like you forgien girls!" He cried. "Excuze?" I said just a flat with an arched eyebrow. " The Yank means he likes you." The earthworm translated.  
  
  
  
*Present*  
  
I coughed again as I felt strong arms lifting me up. Another and brefily pressed against my forehead before yanking it away with a gasp. "She's burning up!" A voice cried. It was getting hard to hear. Hard to see. Hard to keep my eyes open. Before falling asleep, or unconsious I managed to say one thing. But I didn't hear it.  
  
  
  
4 Hours Later...  
  
I opened my four hazy eyes and coughed. "Ms. Spider!" A voice cried. I saw something red. James, my James. "Calm down dear. You'll scare her." Mrs. Ladybug's voice came. James came into my range of vision. Which is pretty wide when you have four eyes. "Ces't nom du plume?" I murmered. (I just wanna warn everyone I failed 7th grade french so I'm doing this from memory. I'm in High School now. But she's supposed to be delerious, sh she dosen't know what she's saying.) "What?" James asked. "Quesce se? Mon captiaon! Ces't que que ces't?" I cried. I was scared. I wanted it to all go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Past*  
  
  
  
I arched my other eyebrow. "Yonk?" I asked. The American language is strange! "Diz word... Yonk...iz new to me. Quesque ce? No?" I asked. They group looked confused. "It's 'Yank', lady." The Centipede said. But then he realized what he was saying, and privately steamed. "Pardon Madmoiselle. Parle vous Englais?" The Grasshopper asked. "I do speak english. But not much." I replied brokenly. He nodded, and turned to the others. I could hear pieces of what he was saying. "She speaks english---not much---no wise cracks Centipede, she's---black widow--hit with bug spray---tired."I could hear. "Pardon? I have good hearing if Monsior Grasshopper had not realized yet." I said angrily. "It's alright dearie. You'll be fine here. Those horrible aunt's won't bother you any more." The ladybug said kindly. Her British accent was grating on my nerves. It was terribly exausting. The Grasshopper noted this, and said, "if you want, you may stay with us.". I arched my eyebrows again. But I nodded and the grasshopper showed me the way. As we bagan walking I barley made it a few steps when I fell. The centipede helped me up and helped me to walk. I also couldn't help but notice how his upper hands just so...unconsiously, kept slipping up my front with each step he took untill they annoyingly rested on my breasts beneath my hankercheif. I whirled around and slapped him. "Pervert!" I shouted. "Whatta ya talkin about!?" He asked angrily. I slapped him again. And he arched his eyebrow. Shaking my head annoyedly, I walked foreward. I could just hear Earthworm saying, "told ya, Yonk."  
  
  
  
*Present*  
  
"James?" I murmered after my screaming spell. He timidly stepped foreward, obviously scared. "James? I am fine." I groaned. He walked to my bedside and looked to me. Weakly raising my un-gloved hand, I stroked his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I smiled genly, just enough to reveal my fangs. Leaning down, he hugged me gently. "James?," I asked. He looked to me. "Will you stay here?" I asked him. I hated being weak. I hated having to lean on someone half my age. My James, meant that I could lean on him with out a problem. I loved James. "Jimmy? Is she up?" Called an anxious voice. "Yes. She's up!" James called. The person pounded up the stairs and burst into the room with a boom. Centipede. He had deep rings under his blue eyes. "Spider..."He whispered. He walked over and looked at me. "Damn you Long-Legs. What the hell have ya done to your self now?" He said more than asked. "You ever call me that again, as soon as I'm well, I'll kill you in your sleep. Black Widows are very dangerhous." I whispered. Gently when James wasn't looking he bent over and gently kissed me on the lips quickly. Straightening, he stroked my hair gently, and left. James turned around from the window to see me softly smiling. "James, go and get somethink to eat."I said. Nodding, he left. I raised my hand to my lips, and smiled. I heard some clatter from down stairs and I scoffed. "I'd better get well soon. None of dem knows how to cook vedy well." I said with a soft cough. Sitting up in bed I leaned against the pillow, it felt cool against my feverish back. Suddenly, there was a yelp of pain and the drop of something metal. "I cut myself!" Cried a voice. "Hold it still! You'll only make it bleed worse!". Centipede had cut himself with a knife and Grasshopper was holding him still. I groaned and sat up. Ignoring the pain pounding in my head, I threw my legs over the side of my bed. Standing, I tettered for a moment and blinked my eyes. Taking one step at a time I walked to the door way. I made it to the stairs, when my footing slipped, and I fell down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Past*  
  
  
  
As we reached the place I head faint rusting in the area around us. Insticvily I hissed and I reared back. Several green things borrowed into the soil around some roots. What were they? Who sent them? Then I passed out....  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
A\N: Hey guys! It's me! Yes I know ANOTHER to be continued story! Gawd, like I don't have other fics to make part two's to make or finish! Oh well...I started writing this over the summer, but hey! Everybody gets writer's block sometimes! Well, gotta jet!~Peace~Love~Happiness~And Cherry Cokes for all!~K\Cass~  
  
"Good Heaveans! He's commited pesticide!"-Mr.Grasshopper 


End file.
